


Pet Names

by sailorkittycat



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Nicknames, Pet Names, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorkittycat/pseuds/sailorkittycat
Summary: OC wants a special pet name seeing as Tom calls everyone ‘darling’, so he offers some suggestions





	

“Darling” he purred in my ear, his fingers danced lightly between the silky material of my shorts and the thin cotton of my camisole, which rendered me frozen in position. My arm was still fixed in mid air from switching off the bedside lamp, as Tom curved his arm around my body so that his hand was stroking my abdomen. His lips gently grazed against the skin of my neck, but even minimal touch – his touch – was enough for me to melt. He tugged the strap of my camisole with his teeth, encouraging me to lie down and look up at him; a naughty glint was in his eye as he rested an arm on either side of my body, effectively, caging me in.

“Darling” he repeated, his voice was still soft, loving; his forehead touched mine in an act of intimacy and affection.

“Don’t call me that” I murmured, it caused him to pull away a little, cocking his head to one side ever so slightly.

“Why not?”

I wrinkled my nose “you call everyone ‘darling’” my eyes darted away from his “I want to be called something special.”

When I made eye contact with him again, he had a Cheshire cat grin on his face, obviously amused by the notion “were you feeling unimportant?” he teased.

“I’m being serious” I huffed with a frown, my severity had caught him off guard and he paused for a moment to absorb my words.

“Well then, I guess I better brainstorm some ideas” he said, pressing little kisses on the corner of my mouth, to try and make me smile. He succeeded; of course, I couldn’t help but twitch my lips at his efforts.

“Sweetheart?” He suggested, kissing my forehead. I considered it for a second but shook my head.

“Keep going.”

“Love?” He placed a kiss on the tip of my nose. I shook my head, enjoying his affection more than the names he was choosing.

“Kitten whiskers” he kissed my cheeks in the exact places where whiskers would have sprouted, had I been born a feline.

“Maybe just kitten?” his lips brushed past mine but refused to stay there, the absence of his lips against mine made me groan out loud in pure frustration. I hadn’t realised that his hands were pulling off my camisole, until the bunched up material was below my collar bones and his knuckles were grazing my warm skin.

“Lift up cupcake” he instructed and I raised my arms to allow him to slide the clothing off of me. A small sigh of pleasure left my lips as he dipped his head, drawing lazy circles with his tongue on my breasts.

“Don’t you taste divine, my dear” he said, taking his time to enjoy the feeling of my nipples hardening against his tongue. Once he was satisfied, he moved lower, trailing his tongue all the way down and then blowing on the wet path he created, which made goosebumps appear all over me.

“Haven’t any of these names taken your fancy, lover?” His fingers moved across the silk of my pyjama shorts; avoiding the area I needed him to touch the most. Instead, they meandered along my thighs, exerting only a little pressure here and there to make me squirm. If I didn’t love him so damn much, I would have complained about the games he seemed set on playing with me, but instead I had to settle on moaning his name softly and bucking my hips, in the hope that he would get the message.

“Such an impatient pet” he mused and I whined as his finger finally brushed against my centre. Even through two layers of fabric, his touch felt akin to heaven; pure paradise.

“I suppose I have kept you waiting, princess” he sighed, tugging off my shorts and panties in one fell swoop. The cool air kissing my hot, wet skin was a welcome relief. The confines of clothing had barred Tom’s touch, and although I did enjoy the friction of his physical contact through the material, I much preferred it directly against me.

“Mi amor, you’re so wet” he said, his voice had sounded as though he were practically on the verge of a groan. I almost didn’t catch it because of my own moaning, which only increased in volume, pitch and pace and he quickened his actions. Two of his fingers moved in and out of me, while one rubbed my clit all throughout my orgasm, enjoying the sensation of my walls tightening around him.

He finally laid his lips on me, coaxing my mouth open with his tongue while he rid himself of his boxers. My mouth opened wider still, when he coated himself in my juices. I felt him, hard and hot and pressed against my opening. He watched as I whimpered and bucked and begged, the naughty glint in his eye had evolved into something a little more animalistic. He was clearly revelling in the fruit of his labour, but he seemed done with playing games. He finally entered me with a thrust and a hiss.

“Mine.”


End file.
